Having to get used to you
by ShadowYue
Summary: The Uchihas have moved to Tokyo, Sasuke is starting a new school, with new friends, but he met a strange blond who at first will not know how to treat. sasunaru.


First of all, thank you for choossing this fic to read, I'm not a native English speaker, so I would do my best, and if you find a mistake, please let me know about it and I'll correct it immediately.

This Fanfic is sasunaru of course, hope you like it!

Tokio, 2013

Sasuke POV.

My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 15 years old and I'll start my first day of school, I'm from Hiroshima, but my family and I have moved to Tokio because of my father's business. I consider myself a normal person, well in my old school I was the best student, and I had (still) many friends. Tokio is beautiful, I just love it, and my father has a great position. My brother and I were looking for a school and we find a good one, Konoha College and University, I have to try hard for university. My brother is Itachi Uchiha with 18 years old and he's my inspiration. He's perfect, I knew he is my father's pride and I understand it, he is also mine. He will start the university at the same school of mine, but I have to finish a preparation that will take me to finish in threeyears.

Well, moving back to my nervous feelings of my first day. Now I'm inside my brother's car. He looks so relax, like this is nothing, and of course, what would make Itachi feeling nervous? I mean, nothing.

— Sasuke? — my brother was calling me, how embarrassing, I don't want him to think that I'm nervous

— yes?

— take it easy, is just your first day at school, relax — he dedicates me a little smile

— I- I'm not nervous, is just... I'll miss my old school

— don't, you will have fun in here

— Hope so.

Then we arrive at school, my brother parks the car and I watch the school like it was the first time.

The school is bigger, is a private school. My brother gave me instruction to find a coordinator and that person should guide me. We took different ways. I felt I was the centre of attention, of course they will recognize the new guy.

After a long walk I found the coordinator's office.

I was about to knock on the door, but a strange sound stops me. It was a moan. I felt my face burn. It was kind of late so I took courage and I knocked the door. After a non-response answer, I knocked again and then I heard a simple 'come', I opened the door and with my non-attention I said.

—Excuse me, I'm new—

—Sasuke-san, please take a sit — said the mysterious coordinator, I saw him and he's a mature young man, I can say that he has like 30 years old. He's grey hair with a penetrating looks. — my name's Kakashi and I will be the coordinator of this college, if you need any help, please come at me immediately— Kakashi said with a smile.

I looked next to him, and I paralyzed, I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. The coordinator saw my look and he introduced me with this beauty.

—Let me introduce you with Namikaze Naruto, he will be your classmate, Naruto-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke, please take him with you and help him with all his doubts.

—Not a problem — Naruto smiled at me — nice to meet you Sasuke-san, please follow me.

—Thank you — and then again I feel my face burn, then I remembered again, Was that a moan? That's impossible, at the office they only were Naruto and Kakashi, is impossible that they were doing... _those things_

After we left the office, a strange silent came. Naruto walks in front of me and I'm just followed his steps. I could appreciate his beauty, he's blond hair, and this is embarrassing to say, but he also has a good body.

I felt that Naruto slows his steps and he alienate to me with a lovely smile.

—Where are you from Sasuke-san?

—I came from Hiroshima, I'm here because of my father's business

—That's good — he only says — well this is our classroom, and here — he took from his bag pack a paper — this is my schedule, the coordinator forgot to give you one, but you can use mine.

—Thank you Naruto-kun

—You're welcome, let's get in, we're late.

Naruto opened the door and he was right, we're late. I saw everyone at theirs places and the professor was sitting in his desk.

—Naruto-san, you are late, again. — the professor said with a tired voice.

—Sorry for that — Naruto answered — I was at coordinator's office — after he said that, I heard a low laugh, he also heard it and he continues — The coordinator gave me instructions to guide the new student — after that Naruto walks toward his place.

—Oh, yeah — the professor's voice changed — My name's Iruka Umino, and I will impart you Algebra, I want all attentions — he said with a loud voice — this is out new student, please introduce yourself

Great.

—my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm from Hiroshima, nice to meet you. — I finally said and well, it wasn't that bad, everybody seems friendly

—nice to meet you —

—please Sasuke-san, take a sit, which is next to Kiba-san, Kiba-san could you please raise your hand?

Kiba looks a friendly person, he's a fierce looks, but he smiled at me.

—Nice to meet you Sasuke — he said — I'll help you in whatever you are stuck —

—Thank you — I answered

The classes were boring and easy, I saw Naruto, and I notice he doesn't have a notebook nor book at his desk, but he easily finished the excise that the professor gave to us.

—He's fast — murmured with low voice

—He is like that — Kiba answered me — I suggest that you to stay away from him — he said, still bit low voice

Away from him? What was that?

—Why? — I said with frowned face.

—After lunch — he answered me with a smile

I couldn't concentrate anymore, I mean ... Why did he would say such a thing?

The class finished and we have a break of 20 minutes. The first person to leave the classroom was Naruto.

Kiba invites me to eat with him and his friends, I accept. We walked toward the cafeteria, and I saw a group of people from the classroom sitting around the table,

—sup, guys — Kiba said, — As all of you know, this is Sasuke — he introduces me

—Hi, guys — I looked at the table and everyone say hi to me.

—well — kiba says — this is Shikamaru, the smart one — He murmured at me, and we laugh — this is Sakura and Ino, crazy girls, Mr. Bug Shino, and Lee-kun.

We were sitting and talking about nonsense things, these guys are very friendly. But still, I have that doubt about Naruto.

—Kiba, can I ask you something? — I finally said

—You are asking me now— he said with a smile — just kidding ... that something is about Naruto-san? — I nodded

—Yes, why did you say that about him? — I was surprised, I ask him like, dunno ... like if I was calming.

—Take it easy — He laughs — you are on your right to claim.

—Naruto-san is the riches student of Konoha — Sakura said — And maybe you notice that he was not copying any note from the class — Ino continues — he's also the smarter student from this school.

—But — Shino interrupt — He's not a good influence for you nor any student.

—Why? — come on, I bet that all this stuff is just jealous. Naruto is the smarter and richest student, why on the earth he will not be a good influence, I mean ... my mother will be very happy if I have one friend like that.

—Naruto-san is a promiscuous person — Lee finally said.

What? — so ... Kakashi and he ...


End file.
